


Health Hazard

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Health Hazard

  
Mike blows smoke out on a long exhale, watching William from across the room, through the haze.

“This is a no-smoking room, you know.”

“Then they shouldn’t put out ashtrays.”

“That’s not an ashtray. That’s a coffee cup.” William stretches, his back popping loudly as his fingertips brush the ceiling. “Someone’s going to die of an asthma attack thinking this room is free of your carcinogens.”

All of these rooms used to be smoking rooms. They just opened a few windows and slapped on a new coat of paint.” He takes another hit from his cigarette, deliberately blowing smoke in Bill’s direction. “And if they’re staying here, they have worse things to worry about than my carcinogens.”

William drops down off his toes and twists to the side, looking at Mike with a smile. “ _We’re_ staying here, Carden.”

“I rest my case.” He drops the butt into the half-empty coffee cup. “Is there a reason you’re doing callesthenics?”

“Limbering up.”

“Is there a reason you’re doing them naked?”

“Waiting for you to finish your act of self-destruction.”

“And that has to be done nude…why?”

William flips him off and kneels at the end of the bed, tugging the sheet so it slides from where it’s pooled at Mike’s waist down his thighs to a rumpled mess at his ankles He just looks at William and the down at his own naked body.

“Well?”

“You are _such_ a complete asshole, Carden.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hold the dirty talk, Beckett.” He leans forward and wraps his hand around the back of William’s head, pulling him in. “You’ve got more important things to do with your mouth.”

“Bite your dick off.”

Mike guides William’s head down and he goes easily despite his complaining. “Cutting off your nose to spite your face.”

“I’m good with spite.” William braces himself over Mike and ducks free of his grip. Mike bites back a smile as William licks his lips, tongue flicking over the head of Mike’s dick.

“You’re good at other things. Better at them.” Mike strokes his dick, watching William’s eyes track his hand. “C’mon, Beckett. Want your mouth.”

“Should make you say please.” William blows a warm breath against Mike’s skin then takes him in his mouth.

Mike’s eyes close against his will as William’s mouth covers him. It’s hot and tight and perfect, wet suction and the hungry press of his tongue everywhere at once. Mike grips the sheet beneath him and opens his eyes, not wanting to miss watching, since the sight of William sucking cock is just as hot, as arousing as him actually doing it. His hair is in his face, falling over one eye, damp at the ends where it gets caught against Mike’s dick, saliva making it cling to them both. Beneath that, William’s eyelashes lay in dusky lines on his cheeks, skin flushed nearly as red as his swollen, wet lips.

William makes everything look and feel like sin and sound even dirtier as he moans against Mike’s dick, wet and slick, noisy and messy with spit, even when he swallows around him.

“Fuck. Fuck, Bill.” Mike’s hips arch up, angling off the bed, unable to keep from thrusting. “Fuck, yes.” Afterwards, William will likely give him shit for a lack of creativity, later when he can speak without rasping from the push and thrust of Mike’s dick. “Fuck.” He pushes William’s hair back and tangles his fist in it, pulling tight at the strands as he digs his heels into the mattress and comes.

William keeps up the suction, working Mike’s cock until Mike pushes him away, gasping for air and desperate from the sensation overload. He looks up at Mike smugly, even hotter than when he was sucking him off. “Don’t even think you’re not repaying that favor, Carden.”

“Favor?”

“Just because it’s soft now, doesn’t mean I didn’t do you a solid.”

“If you keep punning, I’m going to punch you.”

“Whatever turns you on.” William stretches out on the bed and tugs Mike in against him. “As long as you get me off.”  



End file.
